bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shade's long awaited return
The doorway After her strange encounter with the ghost of her lover, Loran ran to her son's room, to see if he was ok. Thankfully, he was. But he was also awake at such a late hour. Just behind his bed, was a door that no one seen before, lacking a door handle, but had a keyhole. "Here, your dad wanted you to have this. It should open the door you see over there." Hayashi grabbed the key, almost automaticly, without thought. He quickly walked over to the door, and using the key, unlocked it. Inside was a vast, dome-covered desert with a tower in the center. Sitting around the tower were demons, or some species never seen before. Hayashi ran to the tower, stoping to admire the dome, and the cloudy sky beyond. As he neared the dome, the creatures began chanting, the same language the God-Shade used during the fight. To his astonishment, he understood what they were saying. "Save us this dreadful hour, Call from higher powers." The largest creature looked at the young Hanyo with wonder. "You, child, what gives you the right to access our sacred grounds?" Hayashi smiled and held out the key. "I come on the authority of my father. He wishes to speak with me beyond this tower's door." "You are the fabled son of the Master? This is a great day for our faith." The creature proclaimed. "Master? No, my father was a servant fo his own failures." "No, you fail to see what this means. The tower can grant a wish to any who enter. However only the Master's son can use it's true power. The power to bring the dead to life, grant the fallen a chance to rise. Use your Shikai within it's walls, and face the fear you feel." Hayashi opened the door, and inside was nothing like he'd seen before. "Guide my hand, Kogarasu Maru." he wispered, and before he could step further in, the world became black, as black as the pits of Hell. There is nothing to fear, but fear itself The darkness was thick, but there were shapes he could barely make out. But as he walked to the center, using his demonic senses to guide himself, he heard the voices of his friends. The first voice he could make out was Ryu's. "I can't believe that little brat thought I wanted to be friends with him. Honestly, he's just a child. Wait till he sees life the way most people do. Then he'll understand that I never cared about him." "That's total BS. He'd never betray me. None of them would." Hayashi wispered, hurt echoed in his voice. The next voice was Atsuya's. "That little sh!t ran out on us. Sure, I said I forgave him, but that was a crock of crap. He's just a pathetic kid." Hayashi started to cry, the words hurting more and more. As he kept walking more voices called out to him, but he paid no heed. That is, until he heard his mother's voice. "I hate this! My son is a demon, just like his father. He's nothing more than a over glorified Hollow, and I can't deal with that! Why can't I have had a normal son? But no, Shade had to impregnate me, with a demon." That broke Hayashi's heart like no other voice could. Hearing his mother say she hated him, felt like the whole world was against him. He kept walking, only to find answers of why the people he trusted would say such things. At the alter in the center, was a perfect clone of Hayashi. "So, me, how does it feel to know what everyone thinks of you? That's right, the world hates you. Even Mom." "You lie! Mom wouldn't be so mean! She loves me, because I am her flesh and blood. And you can't be me, cause I'm me." Hayashi screamed, his will at the breaking point. "Ha. You? Real? These people don't care if you lived or died. Oh, by the by, I am your truest instinct. The very thing that scares you. Alone, with nothing to dry those tears. I've lived this life long enough. I want my chance, my time, to feel love. And if that means I have to kill you, so be it." the clone proclaimed, glaring at the true Hanyo. "Then draw your sword. I'll end this in one blow. I'm sick of all this. I want out of this place." Hayashi said, anger and sadness clearly on his face. "Or are you the coward?" "You're starting to sound like me. Good. Now, none will be able to tell us apart. But, unlike you, I lack a Zanpakto. So, I cannot fight you. I'll just let the tower finish what it started." Hayashi fell to his knees, the tears flowing from his face. "Please, just shut up. I never asked for this power, this life. I just don't know what to think anymore. I'm not sure what's going on, but with the fact everyone hates me, I have nothing to live for." "And that's correct. Without people, our lives are useless. You were born to protect people. I believe you can. This tower shows us what we fear. Because you admited that you would rather die than be hated, you have accepted me. Now speak your wish, any wish your heart wants. Ice cream? Candy? The power your father had? Name one thing, and I will grant your wish." The clone said, a smile on it's face. "I want my family to be complete. I wish for my father's life to be restored." "Do you understand what this could mean? What if he falls down the wrong path again? You won't survive the next time." Hayashi grinned. "I accept full responsibility for my wish. Now grant it." At those words, the world vanished. The darkness overtook all five senses, and Hayashi fell into a deep sleep, When he woke up, he was in his bed. "Was it all a dream? Or was that a nightmare?" Almost as soon as those words escaped his lips, a strange glow eminated from the door beside his bed. When the glow faded, the door opened, and from its depths, rose Shade Kagekyo. "Heh, I knew you'd wish for that. But, I must apologize for what occured in there. I didn't want to hurt you. In fact, I was promised that your task would be easy." Shade looked back at the door as it faded away. "In any event, you did just as I prayed you would. You were given things to tempt you, but you made a selfless wish. You could have become a God, just like I had, but you took your wish and used it to help your mother." Hayashi jumped off his bed, and hugged his father. "I always wanted to do that." Shade's red eyes gazed at the child, "And I always wanted to feel that. Now, let's go find your mother, shall we?"